


Boxing and Brandy

by antheiasilva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Padawan Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheiasilva/pseuds/antheiasilva
Summary: When the master is away, the padawans will play.A short ficlet from the flash fic session at the fic writers' retreat 2018. The cards I got were: Bant, Quinlan, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's quarters and boxing.





	Boxing and Brandy

“Seriously Quinlan, give it a rest,” Bant protested.

“No way! He’s not getting away that easily,” Quinlan shoved Obi-Wan’s shoulder competitively. 

“I…” Obi-Wan flushed, and looked around the living room. There were a lot of plants. And lamps. “We should definitely go to a training salle if you want me to show you.”

Bant looked worried and tugged at Quinlan’s elbow. “He’s right Quin. There isn’t enough space here.”

“Bullshit. We can just move –“ Quinlan grabbed the glass caff table and hauled it into the kitchen. The dents in the carpet spoke to how long the table had sat in that one spot. Apparently Qui-Gon didn’t rearrange his furniture often. 

“Careful!” Obi-Wan shouted. 

“What? It’s just a table. Kriffing hell, Obi-Wan, don’t tell me master 'flow with the living force' is going lose his shit about a table.”

“Qui-Gon doesn’t 'lose his shit',' Quin. That’s your master.”

“Great! Then what’s the problem?” He stomped back into the living room and started pushing the couch back towards the wall. 

Obi-Wan scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He should have known better than to open that bottle of Corellian brandy around Quinlan.


End file.
